


Do You Like Me?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Awkward Crush, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Shy Lee Taeyong, Soft Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Taeyong and Jaehyun seem to always find each other, so they talk to each other. Awkward moments ensue.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. How Stellar.

**Author's Note:**

> um, sorry, this is gonna be kinda short n stuff. please lub me <3

* * *

It was such a nice yet dry day, and Jaehyun was thirsty. So thirsty, that he could barely swallow. That's when this _coffee shop_ caught his eye. He gasped as he started speed walking his way over to the front door and swung it open. Little did he know, he had caught the full attention of the guy in the corner of this shop, sitting alone at a table. But, Jaehyun was too focused on getting liquid into his body to think about the other people around him in his current _"urgent"_ situation.

He strolled to the cashier and looked up at the menu as the cashier started to speak, "Hello, i'm Mark! Welcome to the _Stellar Cafe,_ what would you like to drink today sir?" Jaehyun's brown eyes quickly scanned the menu above him as he found what he wanted. "Uh, I- um I'll take a iced sweet tea please." Mark nodded, "Okay, that will be a total of 4.50!" He stuck out his hand and opened it in front of Jaehyun. Jaehyun fished the money out of his pocket and plopped it into Mark's palm. "It should be ready in a few!" Jaehyun nodded and stepped aside and leaned on the counter, his eyes finally taking in the whole place. This was truly a unique coffee shop. There were huge windows with plants all around the perimeter, lofi hip hop beats playing, and there were these super cool star lights streamed all around the place. It was called Stellar Cafe afterall, it would have been a shame to not include some stars.

What really caught his eye was the boy that he barely seen when he first entered the place. This boy was _adorable._ He was so soft, head to toe, He had deep brown doe eyes, fluffy light teal hair, and creamy yet somewhat tanned skin that looked soft to the touch. His outfit consisted of a huge fluffy light yellow sweater with a tiny tree in the center, tight skinny light blue jeans that were cuffed, and a pair of addidas. He was sitting alone with books and papers scattered all over the table for two, that he was sitting alone at. " _What a soft boy. I just wish I could wrap my arms around him and-"_ Jaehyun was sadly harshly pulled back into reality by a different boy, reaching out to give him his iced sweet tea. Jaehyun whipped his head around as he took the drink and smiled, "Thank you, Jungwoo?" Jungwoo smiled as he pointed at his nametag pinned to his apron. "That's me! Have a good day!" Jaehyun waved and turned to exit, but not before sparing a glance at the soft boy in the corner. He opened the cafe door and stepped outside and strolled down the sidewalk to go shoping nearby. Little did he know, the soft boy was watching as he did so.

<3

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update at least twice a week! Btw, Taeyong is shorter and younger than Jaehyun in this! <3 pls comment!


	2. Book Overload.

* * *

Taeyong just moved here and lets just say, he loves it here already! He has Stellar Cafe nearby, nice sunny weather, and a handsome boy he seen yesterday. He really needs to stop thinking about this boy he seen yesterday, even though he was really handsome...he will probably never see him again. Taeyong shakes his head and picks up his black cat, Precilla, and stroked her softly. "Well I always have you Precilla, right baby?" In response Precilla purred loudly and Taeyong smiled. "I'm sorry baby, I got to go to school now, see ya later!" He grabbed his bag, keys and jacket and ran out the door, closing it softly behind him. He smiled as he told himself, "I'm having a feeling that this is going to be a great day."  
  
He walked down the road to the Stellar Cafe, opened the door, and went to the front to order. "Hello Jungwoo! Can I have the usual?" Jungwoo nodded as he grinned and started making Taeyongs order. The _usual_ consists of a iced coffee with a croissant. "So how is Precilla doing?" Taeyong smiled, "She is doing fine, just a very spoiled little kitten." Jungwoo laughed as he finished making the iced coffee and handed it to Taeyong. "Have a good day! See ya later?" Taeyong nodded, "Of course!" He spun around and walked out of the front doors of the cafe, making his way to his car. As he got closer, he noticed a familiar face with a bike, the tire flat. He got closer and almost burst with excitement. It was indeed, the handsome boy from yesterday. He walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, "Um, do you need- uh." He stopped to stare, " _This person is perfect."_ He had on a white fitted shirt with a _very low_ V neck, baggy gray sweatpants, and black and white sneakers. A simple outfit, yet this guy _pulled it off so freaking well._ He had stunning black hair and deep brown eyes. Taeyong was pulled out of his stance by the other guy clearing his throat and putting his hand on his shoulder. He blushed and continued his sentence,"Would you like a ride? Um, I'm Taeyong, and I'm going to the collage nearby." "I'd like that, and by the way, i'm Jaehyun." He held out his hand, and Taeyong almost _died._ His hands were so big and his arm was muscular and- Taeyong shook his hand and smiled while nodding towards his car,"Let's go!" They walked to the car in silence.  
  


When they got settled, Taeyong started the car and began to drive to their school, Planetarium Seoul Collage. When they got there they got out of the car and began to make conversation. "So Taeyong, I have never seen you around here." Taeyong looked at the ground, "I just moved here about 2 weeks ago, how long have you been here?" "I've only been here for a year or two." Taeyong glanced at Jaehyun, who was staring at him, he blushed and ducked his head, "Oh, cool." Jaehyun stopped in front of a door and smiled at Taeyong, "Well, this is my stop, thanks for the ride, Yongie!" He waved and watched how Taeyong blushed at the tinest of gestures. _"_ _Good To Know."_ Taeyong waved back and turned away, strolling to his next class smiling to himself. Little did he know, Jaehyun was watching as he did so.  
  


<3

* * *


	3. Suddenly so hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a late update :(

* * *

Lunch was two hours away. Two whole hours until Taeyong could stroll over to the Steller Cafe he loved so dearly. He was planning on bringing his two new friends he was currently sitting with. Their names were Felix and Eunseo. They felt like 2/3 of him, they completed him and he could never imagine living without them! They were currently sitting in Mr. Lee's Chemistry Class, watching the clock ticking about the huge whiteboard upfront of the classroom. Suddenly Taeyong felt a sickening churning sensation in his stomach. As if they were all sharing the same mind, they all turned towards each other with worried looks on their faces. Felix and Eunseo spoke at the same time, "Taeyongie, you don't look so good?" Taeyong fiercely nodded his head as his hand flew up. "Mr. Lee, I think I am going to puke, May I go to the restroom for a bit sir? Mr. Lee nodded towards the door and continued his lesson. He flew out the door, running to the bathroom. He burst open into the last stall as his knees buckled, bending over the toilet. Taeyong was confused when nothing came up. He sat there, stomach aching, for about 10 minutes when he decided to just sit, leaning against the wall near the sink, taking in deep yet shallow breaths. His heart seemed to stop when the door opened and in came his crush.  
  


Of course, this is like, the worst time possible for Mr. Hot guy to come in and see me like this. Taeyong whined and covered his face with his hands. He felt as if he was about to pass out! Jaehyun paused for a second until seeing the fluffy teal hair and rushed over to the boy. "Taeyong? Are you okay?" Jaehyun took his soft hands in his and looked at his face. Taeyongs face was light red with blush staining his upper cheeks. Jaehyun smiled as Taeyong took in a deep breath and spoke, "I- I- I'm feeling very sick, stomach hurts." He let out a whimper of pain and looked up at Jaehyun, eyes pleading for help. Jaehyun lifted the boy bridal style, frowning at how light he was as he made his way to Mr. Lee's classroom. Outside the classroom door were Eunseo and Felix, holding Taeyongs items with concerned looks plastered on their faces. Felix spoke up first, "Please take care of him! Tell him to text me when he wakes up!" Eunseo quickly exclaimed and she poked her hand into Jaehyun's chest, "You hurt him, or any funny business, you are dead! D-E-A-D Jaehyun!" She smiled and winked as she handed his items to Jaehyun, Felix the same. "Thank you, guys! See ya!" He waved and smiled while walking out of the back school doors. After making sure no one was outside, he started Taeyong's car, placed his in the passenger seat, and drove off to his apartment.  
  


<3

* * *


	4. Feeling Down.

* * *

Jaehyun ensured that Taeyong was wrapped in his fluffy blankets and his temperature was normal before leaving his room and entering the kitchen, ramen bubbling on the stove. He texted Felix and Eunseo, asking what Taeyong likes to eat. Turns out Taeyong loves Beef flavored ramen. Jaehyun smiled to himself, happy that he had the flavor Taeyong loved most. He figured when he wakes up, he'll be hungry. The thing was, he was adorable while he was sleeping. Not that he wasn't when he was awake! He just looked so at peace and calm, very cute. Jaehyun flinched and blushed as he realized that 5 minutes passed. He was staring at a pot of ramen for 5 minutes. _Thinking about Taeyong._ He split the ramen into two bowls and set them on his table along with two cold glasses of iced tea. He nearly died when he heard a loud shout coming from his room.  
  
He ran and burst through the door, heart seemingly stopping for a moment at the sight in front of him. Taeyong's fluffy blue hair was sticking up all over the place, his face flushed, eyes filled with panic, tears flowing down his face, and arms wrapped around a pillow sitting upright. Jaehyun ran to the bed, plopping down beside him as he wrapped his strong solid arms around the middle of the other and pulled him as close as he could. "It's okay yongie, It's Jaehyunnie's house, you are sick and I'm taking care of you, okay?" He grinned as Taeyong bobbed his head, just quiet whimpers and occasional yawns coming from the fragile boy in Jaehyun's arms. All Taeyong could think was, " _I never want to leave."  
  
  
_ <3  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHa. it's been a while, please forgive me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update at least twice a week! Btw, Taeyong is shorter and younger than Jaehyun in this! <3 pls comment!


End file.
